I can't love you again
by TheShotaBanana
Summary: Felicaino cheats on Ludwig with Gilbert. Will they ever patch thing up and learn to love, not hate? Probably not. Human names used, updates whenever I get the time (weakly at the latest) IT SHALL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING. DONT WORRY YOUR PRETTLY LITTLE FACE. OTHER PAIRINGS: SpaMano, PruHun, and FranAda. M for later chapters.R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

YAY NEW FANFICTION. Ahem. Ya, so I wanted to make one LONGER the 600 words, so I started typeing this up. It was supposed to only be a bit longer than this, BUT NOW ITS GONNA HAVE CHAPTERS. YAY. Anywho...reviews keep me going! So R, R&R and I'll contuine this! Hasta la pasta~ _Felicaino shut the door softly behind him, hopeing not to cause a disturbance in the large house. This time had lasted longer than Felicaino and Gilbert thought it would, so he had to be careful not to wake his actual boyfriend, Ludwig.

Cheating. That's what Felicaino had been doing for the past two months. He would go to Gilberts house while Ludwig was at work, get the act done, then go home. Ludwig didn't suspect a thing; he just assumed Feli was at his brothers home for awhile, comforting him over his lost love, Antonio.  
Felicaino was broken out of his thoughts by a deep voice.

"Felicaino. This is the fourth time this week. Where were you?"

Feli squeaked in suprise, putting on the coolest face he could render. "I-I was at Fratello's house! I go there e-everyday now, remember?"

Ludwig shook his head, a frown covering his features. "No you weren't. Lovino was planing for the funeral, remember? Where were you?" he asked again.

The Italian didn't answer, he couldn't. He had no excuse except the truth now. "I-I was...at the store..."

Ludwig sighed, "Then whee are the groceries? Feli, you know you can tell me anything. What's wrong? And why are your clothes so messed up?"

Felicaino bit his lip. There was nowhere to run now. There was no other choice. "I was...with your brother..." he murmured quietly.

"What was that? I can't hear you, speak up." Ludwig stood and walked to his little lover.

"You're gonna hate me if I tell you..."

"Leibe, I could never hate you.." the German protested, now becoming slightly worried. Ludwig grabed Felicaino's hand and squeezed it lightly, pressing him on.

"I've been cheating on you with your brother!" Feli suddenly said. He slapped his free hand over his mouth in a desperate attempt to take back what he said. But it was true. One hundred percent true. Hot tears ran like bullets down the Italians cheeks and he sobbed out of regret.

Ludwig abruptly dropped the hand he held in his own, starring wide-eyed at Felicaino.  
"G-Get out.." Ludwig said in a horse voice.

"I'm sorry Ludwig!"

"Get out!"

And with no courtesy, Ludwig shoved Felicaino out into the night.  
Two hearts broken beond repair.


	2. Chapter 2

_**'Get out!' **_

The words rung in Felicaino's head like a taunt from the enemy. But, in this case, Felicaino was his own enemy. He screwd up, more than he ever had before.

He cheated. He cheated on the love of his life with someone he didn't even have feelings for! What was wrong with him!  
Now at his own house, Felicaino sighed. Dark, everything was so dark now. Without Ludwig, Felicaino felt so empty.  
Tears fell freely from his amber eyes and onto the pillow he cluched desprately onto. He was so stupid!

Ludwig downed his fith beer in a row, slamming the mug onto the counter. "Give me another one!" he slurred, glaring at anyone who gave him an odd look

.  
Now on his sixth, he looked around. He spotted a woman, alone at the pool table. He grinned and walked over to her.

If Felicaino could cheat, so could he.

"Francis! I-I need help!" Felicaino sobbed into the phone.

"_Mon ami_, Feli! What is wrong?" Francis gasped; Felicaino was never this upset.

"I-I cheated on L-Ludwig and-"

"You WHAT?" The french man practically screeched into the phone.

Felicaino sobbed impossibly harder "Yes! But I really regret it now! H-He kicked me out a-and I miss him! P-please help!"

Francis took a deep breath. "I am truly sorry, but I don't know what to say. I've never been in this situation before and I'm not sure how to-"

"Just imagein! Please, Francis! I want him back!" Felicainos breath was becoming ragged and labored "What would you do if Matthew cheated on you?" he asked, sounding desperate.

"Oh well..." Francis started, "I'd be supprised someone other that me noticed me, but-OW! S-sorry, Mattie, I didn't see you~. Sorry about that, well...I'd be heart broken, which I'm sure Ludwig is, and I'd do everything I could to forget about it. But knowing him, he might want to get back at you..."  
Felicaino whimpered "One more thing..."

"_Oui_?"

"What if you were pregnant?"

_DUN DUN DUN. Hehe~ I like me some Mpreg and I hope you do to! Cuz I'm not remakeing that part! So, for right now, the baby's father could be either Ludwig or Gilbert. But who is it?

I'll just go ahead and tell you~

The father is


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Wow, I;m so increadable sorry that the chapters are so short; I tend to lose interest after that..._Ludwig gazed down at the woman with drunken eyes. He had finally gotten the girl to agree to come home with him. The smell of beer and sweat clung to the air as they did the unspeakable deed.

Felicaino had finally calmed down a bit as he spoke, as did Francis.  
"What if you were pregnant..."

"Feli...d-don't tell me you're pregnant..." Francis croaked.

"I'd be lieing if I said I wasn't..." Felicaino said, his voice cracking.

"Mon ami...I don't know what to say...I would congratulate you,..but I'm not sure if that is appropriate under the circumstance..." Francis had a touch of sympathy in his tone "Do you know who's it is...?"

"N-no...if it's Ludwig's...it won't have a father if he dosnt forgive me...b-but if it's Gilbert's...Ludwig never will forgive me..."

Francis sighed "Well, little Feli..it is getting late. You never know, Ludwig could be a forgiveing man. Things could be better by morning."

"Si, but I don't think so...night, Francis.."

"Night, Felicaino."

They both hung up, and Felicaino fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

By the time morning came, Ludwig had finally got up. He had a killer headache, thinking everything was just some drunkin dream. "Hey, Feli, I had the strangest dream last-...who the hell is that..."

He stared at the woman lying in his bed. She was nude. He had been drunk..._shit_.


	4. Chapter 4

After a long and ackward conversation, Ludwig and the mystery woman came to an agreement never to speak of what happend. So now, Ludwig was alone as he thought about how he felt.  
Should he forgive Felicaino? No, he cheated. Well so did Ludwig...

"AAG!" Ludwig groaned, flopping back onto his bed. It seemed so empty now, without the little Italian snuggled at his side. But they were done with, never getting back togther. Ludwig had to make sure Felicaino knew that.

Felicaino woke up, exhausted from the horrible sleep he had. His bed was to cold, his house was to hot, the fan was makeing a weird noise. All excuses. He knew the real reason and he knew it good. Without Ludwig to snuggle up to, Felicaino couldbt sleep right. He needed to fix this. Now.

"Elizaveta?"

"Ludwig! Hallo! Can I help you?" The Hungarian said through the phone.

"Um..Ja...Have you heard a-about Felicaino and Gilbert?"

"What about them?" her voice wavered a bit.

"Um...There...they had sex...multiple times..." he said ackwardly, slowly.

The phone on the other line dropped, but was soon picked back up, "P-please tell me you're joking!"

"I'm afraid not...a-and do you have any idea where Felicaino is?"

"Ooh I'll be have a little talk with Gilbert about this," Elizaveta growled, "Oh what was that? You don't know where Feli is? Francis actually just called, saying that he couldn't get Felicaino to stop crying. Are you going to try and calm him down?"

"N-no...I'm ending it. We're through."


	5. Chapter 5

Elizaveta gasped, "No, no, no, no, no! Ludwig you _can't_ end it! I know that deep in your hearts you still love each other! You can't do this!"

"Elizaveta, I have to. He cheated, meaning he can't feel the same anymore. I...I don't think I can love him anymore..."

"Ludwig...you truly can't mean that...If Felicaino didn't love you, why would he cry? God knows where he is-what he's doing. Ludwig, he's going to hurt himself if you don't do something soon."

"How can you be so sure he'll do that? He brought this upon himself. He deserved it."

"Does he really? Did you ever take the time to ask him why he cheated?" Elizaveta said softly.

Ludwig remained silent for a moment. "W-well I"

"No, don't anwser that. If you did, you might have been a little more considerate about all of this. Ludwig, Felicaino is out there, crying and hurt; mentally now, but if you don't do something soon, he'll be hurt physically."

The German groaned. "Elizaveta, how do you know all of this?"

"I've watched him grow up," she said as-a-matter-of-factly,"And I know he'll hurt himself because of what happened when his first love died. He cut himself, shut himself off...Ludwig, I don't want that to happen again..."

"Well _excuse me_, Elizaveta, but I don't need help with my personal life!" with that, he hung up.

Felicaino stared blankly at an unfinished painting.

It showed a small child-blonde hair and blue eyes. A black hat and cape was worn on the boy in the painting. But next to that boy was another child in a maids dress. It appeared as if they were sharing last goodbyes.

"You wouldn't leave me...would you?...not on purpose, at least..." Feli said softly to the blonde in the painting.  
He growled and threw the painting to the ground, stomping on it untill it was mere woodchips and canvas paper.

Ludwig glared at the street ahead, cursing meaningless words under his breath.

_'Its just like he did with his first love...he's going to hurt himself...'_

Elizaveta's words rung in his mind without stopping.

He wouldn't really hurt himself, would he? Of course not! Although...  
Ludwig sped up his car.

When he arrived at Felicaino's house, it was deadly quiet. He knocked on the door furiously, but was not awnsered. "Felicaino, open up!" Ludwig called. Still no anwser.

"Shit..." he mumbled before turning to his side and ramming into the door. It took only on try to knock the door off it's hinges and to the floor.  
"Felicaino!" he called again.  
This time, he still didn't receive an awnser as to why it was so quiet, but he found it.

The Italian was laying face down on the carpeted floor, motionless. It appeared as if he had fallen, and didn't bother to pick himself up. But he wasn't moving, or crying, or even whimpering.  
"Felicaino!"


	6. Chapter 6

"_Felicaino_!" Ludwig yelled, rushing to the boy's side. He flipped Felicaino over so that Ludwig could see his face.

It had smears of blood on his cheeks and neck area. When Ludwig's eyes trailed downwards, he realized that the source for all the blood was Felicaino's upper arm. It had been stabbed. Reppedively.  
Ludwig's eyes widened and he easily lifted the Italian and brought him to his car.

Felicaino woke up, but didn't move. Really, he couldn't. It felt as if sharp knives were being stabbed into him every time he moved a bit. But he could hear talking. It was Ludwig and Lovino.

"_Cha pelle!_ What the hell did you do to my _Fratello_?!" Lovino spat.

"I haven't done anything to Felicaino," Ludwig answered calmly, "He did this to himself."

A loud slap was heard. "_Che coza_! Don't you play dumb with me, damn potato bastard! _Fratello_ would never do this to himself!"

"Well he did, and he's apparently done it before."

There was a long silence.

"H...how do you know about that...?" Lovino's voice had suddenly gotten soft.

"So it is true. Hungary told me, but I didn't think he could actually do it..."

"...Bastard! He only does that with a broken heart! What the hell did you do?! Oh, I otta-"

"F-Fratello it's okay..." Felicaino said, barely above a whisper.

Lovino imeadetly grabbed Felicaino's hand. "Fratello! You're okay! Cha pelle, don't do that!"

"_M-mi displace_...Lovi, can I have some time alone with-"

"_Si, si_! Potato bastard, get out."

"No...I want to talk to Ludwig..."

_Meh. Short chapter is short. Sorry ^^'


	7. Chapter 7

"No...I want to talk to Ludwig..." Felicaino said softly, causing a disapproving scoff from his brother.

Ludwig, for once, felt the same as Lovino. Why should he stay with Feli? What did he have to say? He couldn't possibly be trying to get back togther!  
Lovino saw the look in his brothers eyes, a look that pleaded for Lovino to leave. So he did. "Chigi, fine..But I'll be right outside the door," he glared at Ludwig, "so don't do anything stupid."  
With that, the eldest of the Italians left.

For awhile, the two left in the room looked around in silence. Felicaino didn't know what to say; Ludwig didt have anything to say. Finally, after at least three minutes of silence, Ludwig spoke.  
"If you don't have anything to say, then I'm leaving. I stayed to make sure you were alive, not to stand here while you say nothing." Ludwig said in a calm, yet somehow angered voice. Right as he turned to leave, Felicaino was torn from deep thought.

"W-Wait!" Feli's voice was horse and scratchy. "Please don't leave me, Ludwig! I'm so sorry for what I did, really! I know I can't take it back, but o wish with all of my heart I could. You have to give me a second chance, Ludwig, please..."

Ludwig, who was outraged even more to hear the Italians begs, turned back around to look at Felicaino. "Tell me...why the hell should I do that? Obiously, you don't feel the same because of what you did, so no, you're not sorry. Don't say you are, don't pretend. I'm leaving this room right now, I never want to see you again." he said trough gritted teeth.

On the inside, deep, deep inside Ludwig...there was a little voice, calling out to him.  
_'Get back togther!' _it said _'He's sorry! He loves you! You love him! He's hurt, can't you see that? And is he getting __**fat?'**_  
Ludwig shook the voice away and looked Felicaino, who's lip was trembling harshly, in the eye.

"B-...But Ludwig..." Feli whimpered.

"_'Bu-bu-but Ludwig' _No!" Ludwig said, **mocking **Felicaino. "Felicaino, we arn't talking this over. We don't need to. You hurt yourself because of me...and I feel sick for enjoying the sight...goodbye, Felicaino...forever.." with that, the German turned to leave.

As soon as Ludwig was gone, Lovino hurried back in to the sight of his brother throwing up on the once clean hospital sheets.

_"Fratello!"_ Lovino called, runing to his side. He rubbed calming circles in Feli's back as the younger gave away any food he had to eat over the past few days (which really wasn't much).

Once Felicaino had finished, he cried harder. "Lovino, I lost him! He's never going to take me back! Never!"

Lovino sighed and pulled his brother close in a warm embrace. Though it was nothing like the warm, protective embrace Feli and Ludwig once shared, it was nice.  
"Shhh...Shh...don't cry, Feli...the potato bastard dosnt deserve you, _si_?" Lovino said softly, unlike his usual tone.

That had calmed Felicaino down a bit, but not much. "But you don't understand! Lovi, I'm-"

"Enough." Lovino cut him off, helping him out of the bed. "Let's go get you cleaned up, okay?"

_"Va bene..." _Feli mumbled.

Feli didn't know how long he could hide this. His morning sickness was getting worse, urge to pee constantly there, and his stomache was begining to grow. He needed to tell someone. Now.

**XxYumiAsayegawaxX- I hope Ihinted the Mpreg a bit more in this, but if not, it'll happen soon~ Thanks for the review!**

**kara-hime24- ouo...thank you so much...that means so much to me...TAT It'll me a happy ending, don't worry! As much as I love PruIta (shoot me, I like the pairing, gah...) it wont end like that!**

**Keep reviewing please! Otherwise, I have no motivation what so ever, so please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

After Lovino had finally gotten Felicaino clean, into new clothes, and back into his bed (which now had clean sheets), he sat by him looking him straight in the eye.

_"Fratello_...what happened?" his voice was on edge, but he tried keeping it calm so he wouldn't scare Felicaino.

"I...I cheated on Ludwig..." Felicaino whispered.

"What?! You dumb ass, with who?!"

The younger flinched slightly, but knew he deserved to be yelled at. "...G-Gilbert..."

That probably didn't make it much better. "Wait, wait, wait...you cheated on potato bastard...with potato bastard number two..._Fratello_, you **idiot**!" Lovino scolded.

Felicaino felt hot tears burning at his eyes again. They rolled down his cheeks quietly, making Lovino go soft once again. "I know!" Felicaino exclaimed "I know I've made a horrible mistake, but he wont let me fix it!" He cried a bit harder. "I want him back,_ Fratello_, really do! But any time I get alone with him, I don't know what to do! He just looks at me like dirt under his shoe, and he should! But I just need him to **listen** to me for once!"

Lovino bit his lip; he never was good with crying people. Eventually, he just wrapped his arms around Felicaino and pulled him close. "Stop crying, Fratello. No more tears, okay? I...If you really miss him that much...I-I'll help you get him back..."

That made Felicaino calm down, probably a bit more than expected. "R-Really? You will?" He looked up at his brother with those, big, round, amber eyes that he knew no-one could say no to.

"SI, I mean it.." Lovino sighed quietly. "Oh...and one more thing..."

_"Si?"_ Felicaino answered sweetly.

"How the **hell** are you pregnate?!"


	9. Chapter 9

"How the hell are you pregnant?!" Lovino yelled, filled with confusion and anger.

"Wh-What? How did you find out!" Felicaino asked nervously.

"_Fratello_, you're in a hospital. How could I not know this?" the elder sighed "The doctor noticed somthing was wrong, so he took a few tests. You're pregnant...it's gonna be a girl..."

Felicaino felt his eyes burn with tears again, and soon enough, they were flowing rapidly down his cheeks. He tried wiping them away, but nothing worked. Felicaino wanted-no, _needed_ Ludwig back.

"Now what's wrong? Isn't that good news?" Lovino asked, very confused. Sure, they didn't know who the father was or if the baby would ever meet him as her fatter, but he would have a kid! That's good...right?

"He's gonna hate me, _Fratello! _I cheated...e-even though I knew I was pregnant!" Feli sobbed.

"Don't worr-**wait**. You knew you were pregnant? And you _**still**_ cheated!"

"Si! But I didn't mean anything by it! That was honestly the last time I was going to see Gilbert! We didn't even **have** sex that time! I went to tell him, and said that we need to stop! ...H-He agreed and I left, that's all that happened! But Ludwig won't listen to me, he never has!" his voice suddenly got angry "He never listens to me! He always does things his way and never bothers for anyone else! I swear, the next time I see him, I'll-"

"Felicaino, calm down!" Lovino said in a concerned tone. He sighed. "Okay, I'll talk to Ludwig later, okay? But I'm not going to tell him that you're pregnant. You're going to have to do that yourself."

Felicaino sniffed a bit and nodded.

"Good." Lovino nodded. "Now you're coming home with me. I'm not letting you hurt yourself again."

Felicaino only nodded.

Ludwig had decided to stay away from bars, they did him no good. It would just make him as dirty of a cheater as Felicaino.

...Felicaino...

He didn't want to admit it, but he missed the Italian greatly. The warm skin, kind eyes, untamed hair, and the cute little blush he got when he was embaressed...he missed it all.  
But they were through. Never getting back together. Never.

Ludwig stared down at his wurst, even it seemed tasteless now. So he stood, not feeling the need to eat anymore. He felt an emptiness that no food could fill. Only love could. But not any love, the love of a sertin Italian. Felicaino.

Maybe...maybe they should get back togther..._maybe_...


	10. Chapter 10

Finally back at Lovino's house, the brothers sat at the dining room table, a plate of pasta for each of them.  
"Come on, Feli. Just one bite!" Lovino urged.  
"No...I'm not hungry."  
Lovino sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Fine. But I'm not going to talk to the bastard untill you eat every bite off that plate."  
Felicaino began eating.

No, what was he thinking! Get back togther?! Why! Ludwig had never felt so stupid in his entire life. How would getting back togther make anything better? It wouldn't! Felicaino would probably take it as an oppurtunity to go on with Gilbert again...  
But he was sorry...  
He wouldn't have cried if he wasn't upset...  
Ludwig wouldn't be thinking this if he didn't want him back...  
Oh well.

"There! I ate all of it!" Felicaino declared happily.  
"_Si_, good job," Lovino rolled his eyes, "now I'm going to talk to your bastard. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Lovino stood up and grabbed his coat, Felicaino following him to the front door.  
"_Ciao, Fratello! Grazi_ for doing this!" Felicaino called as Lovino left.  
"_Ciao._ You're welcome."  
The car engine started and Felicaino closed The door, hopeful as he listened to Lovino drive away.  
He watched TV for a bit, just some cooking shows and soap operas, the usual.  
3 o' clock came about and it was time for Felicainos siesta, so he turned off the TV and cuddles up on the couch with a pillow and blanket.  
Then the door burst open, a drunk albino strolling his way in.  
"He~y, Fe-hic-eli" Gilbert slurred.  
Felicaino's eyes shot open, suddenly fearing for the worst. What if Ludwig caught Gilbert here? What was Gilbert going to do? Why wasn't he pushing Gilbert off of him!?  
Gilbert had taken the chance of Felicaino laying down and strattled his hips. His breath reacked of beer and he was a downright mess. The Albino leaned in close, their lips almost touching.  
"Elizaveta broke up with me~ I'm sure Ludwig did the same -hic- with you~ Shall we...dance?"  
"No! No! Gilbert get off! We agreed to stop this-I can't!" The poor Italian cried out.  
"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." Gilbert growled, smashing his lips onto Felicaino's.  
Feli screamed into the kiss, using all his energy to try and push Gilbert off of him. He didn't want this. Not at all. And if he thought about it...he never actually wanted it...could he have just wanted Ludwig jelious?

Lovino had finally managed to convince Ludwig to come and talk to Feli (okay, so he threatened him. Oh well), and now they were walking in the door. The first thing they saw was Gilbert kissing Felicaino.  
"I knew it!"


	11. Chapter 11

Lovino's eyes widened in horror as he watched Gilbert freely violate his brother. Gilbert struggled to take off Felicaino's shirt, reveling a tan chest. Felicaino tried his best to push the albino off, and that's when Lovino took the hint.

Felicaino didn't want this; not this time, at least. So, he quickly dashed to the couch and pulled Gilbert off of Felicaino by the scruff of his neck.

"He's saying stop, dumbass!" Lovino yelled angrily.

Ludwig simply watched Felicaino cry out of the corner of his eye. He felt a pang of guilt hit him as Feli struggled to cover his wrists as he wiped away tears. What was on his wrists? Was it Ludwig's fault?

"Don't just stand there like a dumb fuck!" Lovino scolded at Ludwig "He's your brother, get him!"

Ludwig snapped back into reality and hurried to Lovino's side, seizing his brother with no trouble. "_Bruder_, what the hell?!" Ludwig boomed, Gilbert simply smiled hazily, slurring out a, "Feli asked me to come over~ I was only doing what he asked~"

Ludwig dropped Gilbert and stomped towards a trembling Felicaino. He starred down at the Italian, red tinting his vision.

"Please, Ludwig, I have no idea what he's talking about! I didn't ask him to come over; I wanted you to come over! Please just listen to me this onc-"

Felicaino was silenced by a hand swiftly brought down, slapping his face harshly.

Ludwig did the unthinkable.

He _hit_ Felicaino.


	12. Chapter 12

All eyes turned to Ludwig (except for Gilbert's, he had passed out moments ago), shocked.

Even Ludwig was surprised with himself; had he really just hit Felicaino? His sweet, little Felicaino?

Yes. And now the poor Italian was crying even harder, a large bruise forming on his cheek.

Lovino dropped the drunk German and pushed past Ludwig, straight to his brother. "Back of, potato bastard! _Cha pelle,_ I can't believe you just did that! _Fratello_, are you okay?" His voice had suddenly got softer as he spoke to Felicaino.

Feli nodded _"S-Si,_ I'm fine.." No he wasn't. "I-I deserved it, _si?"_ No he didn't.

Lovino glared back at Ludwig, who had a very guilty look on his face. Ludwig and Felicaino looked right past Lovino and at another. Felicaino looked hurt and regretful while Ludwig looked sorry and guilty. But that little peace they had gotten didn't last for long.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, bastard! Why'd you do that!?" Lovino yelled.

"Because he's a lying little bitch, that's why." Ludwig said quietly.

"No he's not! You're just a dick who won't listen to anything important!"

"Oh, so it's my fault now?! What's so important that I need to know huh?!"

"Are you sure you want to know, would that make him a little bitch again?"

"If it's so important that shouldn't matter!"

"_Cha pelle_, you're such a-"

Felicaino cut in. "I'm pregnant!"

**Okay, chapter 12 people! *forever alone party***

**Anywayse, thank you so so so so so so so much for the reviews and favorites, their what motivate me to keep going.**

**Also, I've started taking requests on new fan fictions because I'm fresh out of ideas. So if you have an idea for I can't love you again, or a completely new one, just leave a comment or leave me a message!**

**I don't own hetalia or any of the characters!**

**R&R Please!**


	13. Chapter 13

"_I'm pregnant!"_

Ludwig's eyes widened out of shock and anger. Shock because, well, Felicaino was pregnant; anger because it might be Gilbert's. "W-What?"He asked sharply.

"I-I'm pregnant Ludwig…" Felicaino stuttered. His eyes were filling with tears once again, fear of rejection.

"…How…?" Ludwig questioned.

Lovino backed off a bit, pulling Gilbert onto a recliner.

Ludwig didn't say a word, only starred down on Felicaino, who was slightly hunched over, trembling.

"I-I understand if you don't want to keep it, but I can't raise it alone! I can't do this alone—we don't even have to get back together! I understand that it's hard, Ludwig, but could you ever love me again?"Felicaino felt as if he could burst with all the sadness he felt; rejection as well.

Ludwig was silent for a few moments. Then, "No, Felicaino...I can't love you again…"

**MEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEH. A VERY SHORT CHAPTER HAS THE TITLE IN IT.**

**Yea, so, um, I was at a HUGE brain fart, so this chapter is extremely short. Since it is time for he holidays, I have a lot of plans going on, BUT FEAR NOT, I'm going to be taking my laptop to Amarillo (Gonna see the Gran-Gran), but it might take a bit longer to update.**

**K2Lover2226: Italy won't be forgiven to soon, but they will have a girl. I think I'll use my OC for their baby as a present to my cosplay awesome girl, TheNekoOrange.**

**I don't own hetalia, and Happy Holidays!**


	14. Chapter 14

"_No, Felicaino, I can't love you again…"_

By now, Felicaino was downright sobbing his heart, trying so hard to figure out hw to make it better. "Why, Ludwig, why?! I tried my best to be good to you, I swear! Gilberts drunk, Can't you see that!? I tried so hard to make you happy, but you're just to damn picky! I try to get close, you push me away! If I try to help you with work, you call me off! I ask to spend the least bit of time with you and you just reject me!"

Ludwig's eyes widened. He had never seen Felicaino so angry before. His eyes were wide open, his curl was straightened out and blending in with the rest of his hair, his fists were clenched tightly and he was…well, yelling. "Felicaino…"

"Hush! Let me talk for once! It's no wonder Gilbert convinced me to d it with him, I was wanting it from you! If you would pay me the least bit of attention for once, this wouldn't happen! Have you ever thought of that!"

"Feli…"

"Shut up! If you could just listen to me at least, we wouldn't be dong this! I wouldn't have had sex with your bother! You would believe me when I say the baby is yours! You would have been there when they told me she's going to be born blind!" His cries became harder, lke hot perls running down his face.

Ludwig and Lovino stood dumb struck at Felicaino. Did that really just happen?

"Felicaino…I'm sorry…" Ludwig whispered.

**Woah! Chapter 14 is by far my favorite! **

**So I've decided to give you a little gerita for Christmas or whatever you celebrate…But it wont last for long…so….yea…**

**Thank you SO SO SO SO SO much for all the reviews, they mean so much to me!**

**I don't own Hetalia!**


	15. Chapter 15

"_Felicaino…I'm so sorry…"_

Ludwig starred at Felicaino, who was still obviously still very angry, in silence. The child would be…blind? Did he really mean it? Ludwig closed his eyes.

_Please let me wake up and this all be a dream…_

"_F-Fratello…?"_ Lovino questioned softly, walking towards his brother. Felicaino was calming down a bit, but not much.

"Wh-what…." Feli mumbled, hanging his head low.

"Did you mean it?...Your baby…It'll be blind?"

"Si…I needed you there..both of you…but you didn't have the time for me, I guess…"

Ludwig bit his lip. What was he to do? He had a crying Italian in front of him who obviously needed emotional structure, and another Italian who would snap his neck if he got near his brother. He looked over at Lovino, as if to ask permission. Lovino gave a silent groan and nodded. Ludwig hesitated before placing a hand on Felicaino's shoulder, making Feli look up with a questioning expression.

"I-I'm sorry, Felicaino…I should have payed more attention to your needs_…Ja_, I needed to be there for you when you received the news, but you still should have told me before hand..I-I know I can be wrapped up in my work much more than either of us would like, but I need to be in order to earn money to do things…I'll probably never forgive you for what you did…but I an forget…._Ich Liebe dich,_ Felicaino…"

**MERRY CHRISTMAS. YOU GET YOU GERITA (for now)**

**Hehehe~ I've got a lot more planned for the plot than this, don't you worry~**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews ^^ Requests are still open.**

**The only things you cant request is about the child and, obviously, for them to get back together. But you can request how they get into another fight or get back together.**

**I don't own Hetalia! **


	16. Chapter 16

"_Ich leibe dich, Felicaino…"_

"No…" Felicaino whispered under his breath.

"Wh-what?" Ludwig tilted his head slightly, obviously very confused.

"No, you idiot! It's to late for 'sorry'! Do you know how long I've been trying to say that?! No, because you never cared to listen! Just like always! I've tried to make you forgive me, it took this much, and you should be forgiven with just an 'I'm sorry'?!"

"F-Felicaino…I understand what I did was wrong and I truly am sorry, but—"

"So was I! I told you those exact words and all you did was slap me and push me away!"

Ludwig felt a pang of guilt slap him across his face as he remembered the pained look on Felicaino's face as he was hit. Ludwig should protect him from being hurt, not be the reason he was hurt. He was a terrible boyfriend (well, almost boyfriend, Ludwig considered them back together) and he knew it.

"Felicaino…if there's any way I can make it up to you, please tell me…"

"Oh, you want me to be happy again? Then leave. Get out. Now."

**Woah! I am SO upper pumped right now! So, ya, I got a request for Feli to not forgive Ludwig and I really liked the idea, so I used it. But don't worry, this will end with about the last few chapters Gerita. I have a new plot with how their going to get back together, so that should be fun.**

**Request and review please!**

**I don't own hetalia!**


	17. Chapter 17

"_Oh, you want me to be happy again? Then leave. Get out. Now."_

To be frank, Ludwig was utterly confused. Felicaino had spent so long trying to be forgiven, yet he threw it away in a matter of seconds. Could it be mood swings? Or was he genuinely angry with Ludwig? No one would know…

"Feli, don't say that, I-" Ludwig was cut off.

"No! Don't even try! You're just gonna get me back, then leave me for that…that girl!" Felicaino exclaimed.

Ludwig blinked. "Felicaino, I have no idea what you're going on abo- Oh mien gott…." His eyes widened as he dared to take another step towards Felicaino. He sighed and sat next to the angry Italian, who tried as hard as he could to back away, but couldn't. Instead, he was pulled into a strong, warm embrace. "Mien gott, Feli…I'm so sorry…I was drunker than a barrel of beer and didn't know what I was doing…I love you more than my own life and nothing could change that. Please, I'll do anything to make it up to you. Just say the words and I'll do it…" he said in a calm, yet extremely worried tone.

Felicaino's anger seemed to deflate as the words were spoken, leaving him a tired-eyed little mess. "…Will you make me pasta?"

Ludwig sighed in relief "_Ja_, Feli, any time.."

**WOOOH! YA! *ahem* Thank you all so much for all these reviews and such, I smile like the dork I am every time I read them. I'm really sorry for the late update, I was at my grandmas house for Christmas (got every season of Hetalia plus the movie!) and now I have a really bad cold…or the flu, I'm not sure yet.**

**And the girl they are talking about in this chapter…well, remember in chapter 3 when Ludwig brought a woman home and they, erm, had le sexy times? Yea, Feli somehow found out and….yea…**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

**R&R please!**


	18. Chapter 18

"_Ja, Feli,any time"_

Nine months have passed since then. Since the hate, fights, and violence. It's all over. So now, everyone was together in the conference room for a world meeting. Ludwig was speaking, loud as always, while Felicaino stayed at his side happily. The held hands under the table in secrecy, almost as if they were love-sick teens all over again.

Soon after Felicaino and Ludwig had stopped fighting, Ludwig proposed and they were soon to be wed. Felicaino was so happy they were finally together and—okay, why was something kicking him?

The Italian looked down to see his pants soaked and a throbbing pain in his stomach. He tugged on Ludwig's shirt sleeve, and the German stopped his speech.

"Yes,_ Leibe_?" That earned him a few cat-calls from the other side og the room.

"_Ve_~…I think I wet myself…" Felicaino whispered quietly.

Matthew, who was sitting next to Felicaino, overheard and his eyes widened. "Oh, Felicaino, that's not it…you've gone into labor…"

Ludwig's eyes widened, immediately standing up and helping his lover up as well. "Erm, we must go. This can continue another day." He announced before they both rushed out the conference room doors.

***COUGH WEEZE HACK HACK COUGH COUGH HACK WEEZE HACK* OMG I AM SO SICK RIGHT NOW DX**

**But worry not, for I shall live~**

**And yes, one or two more chapters and the story shall be over *^* so sad…**

**BUT. Ill be starting a fanfic for Spamano~ I think itll be a good one!**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

**R&R please!**


	19. Chapter 19

The couple rushed into the hospital doors, Felicaino was holding his aching stomach.

"_O-Ow_…L-Luddie, it hurts…" Felicaino complained quietly as they checked him in.

"I know, Feli. Just bear with it a bit longer." Ludwig said in a worried tone, holding onto Felicaino's hand tightly.

A nurse hurried in with a wheelchair, which Felicaino was told to sit down in.

"How long has he been in labor?" the nurse asked Ludwig, pushing Felicaino into the operating room.

"U-Uh…about thirty m-minutes?" he stuttered. Ludwig was honestly overwhelmed by the whole situation at hand. Felicaino was giving birth to what would be their blind child and they had no idea how to even take care of it and what. ((You have to read it like the cougar town commercial XD))

"Okay, good. We'll start the C-Section operation soon, we just need to give Mr. Varagas a few shots first."

Ludwig nodded while Felicaino whimpered. "No…I don't want to get any shots…"

Ludwig groaned slightly. "Feli, you have to. It'll hurt a lot otherwise."

They were brought into the room and Ludwig propped Felicaino onto the operating table. The nurse brought out three large needles to give Felicaino the shots. Even Ludwig's eyes winded at the size of the shots, they were huge!

Felicaino whined and scooted away, but Ludwig kept him still.

"Don't look at the needles; look at me, okay? Look into my eyes, Feli." Ludwig pressed. Felicaino looked away.

"Felicaino!" Felicaino's attention was brought back to him. "Good. Now, tell me, what is our child's name going to be?"

"Ve~…Berlin."

"Good. What color is her room?"

"Gold and green.."

"Good. Now what did I promise you after our fight?"

"That's an easy one! You said you'd love me forever and ever~"

"_Ja_, and I meant it…see? The shots are done."

Felicaino was surprised; he hadn't felt any of them. "Ve?"

The nurse, who had been quietly giggling over the two, cut in. "Okay, Mr. Varagas, can you please lay down for me?"

Feli nodded and laid down. Ludwig never let go of his hand.

A mat was put just above Felicaino's stomach so that he couldn't see what was happening. Ludwig still held his hand.

A doctor in protective gear walked in, a small smile hidden behind his mask. "Alright, giving birth can be difficult, but we can do it~"he chirped.

Felicaino only whimpered in response.

Ludwig squeezed Felicaino's hand as the cut was made, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"_Ich leibe dich_, Feli…"

_T-..T-Ti amo, Luddi…"_ Felicaino stuttered through gritted teeth.

A few tears escaped Felicaino's eyes as he squirmed out of pain.

The doctor quickly pulled his hands away, shooting Ludwig a look that seemed to say 'Make him still'

Ludwig averted the doctor's gaze, leaning down and whispering frantically in Felicaino's ear. "Feli, Feli, stay still, okay? They can't do this if you keep moving.."

Felicaino shook his head pathetically. "I can't—I can't! It hurts too much!"

Ludwig sighed, placing a calloused hand on Felicaino's fore head_. "Felicaino.."_ he whispered in a thick German accent.

A few deep breaths later, Felicaino calmed down and stayed still.

Ludwig sighed in relaxation as the doctor used the time given to carefully pull out the baby. A soft cry could be heard over everything else. Felicaino had blacked out in all the chaos, giving the doctor a chance to sew the Italians stomach.

Hours later, as Ludwig held their baby girl, who had a somewhat blank expression on her face, he thought hard. Felicaino hadn't woken up yet, so it was rather quiet. As he looked between Felicaino and Berlin's faces, he smiled.

_He had learned to love again._

**My baby…it's over… *^* **

**So yea…chapters really rushed and horrible…I'm high on Nyquil…**_**aaaaahhhhh…..**_

**So I'm finished with 'I can't love you again' but I started 'A broken promise' which is a Spamano pirate! AU, so be sure to check it out!**

**Thank you so, so, so, so much for all the support you all have given me and for staying with the story!**

**I've been going through a lot lately, and this is what lets me escape from it all.**

**I love you all so much and I hope to hear from you again!**

**Happy new year!**

**Once again…I don't own hetalia…**

**Bye!**


End file.
